Cursed: The Curse of Shadowspell
by Moonstar5569
Summary: Danny encounters a strange gem one day that may be more trouble than it seems... Now he's gone for 5 months because of it! My first fic. Please R&R. ON HIATUS
1. Annoyances

A/N: As I said in my profile, I am a new user and I'm not used to writing Danny Phantom stories on the computer. Besides, I'm still trying to figure out how to work FanFiction! Anyways, writing Danny stories seem kind of weird, so don't be surprised if I take a bit long writing new chapters at first. Oh, well. Here I go...

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. 

**CURSED: THE CURSE OF SHADOWSPELL**

**CHAPTER ONE: ANNOYANCES**

"Finally!" Danny said as he walked out the front doors of Casper High.

"I know," Tucker said as walked beside him. "18 homework assignments, 6 boring tests-"

"And not to mention that I lost my essay about American History that I spent three weeks doing and that's worth 25 of my grade!" Sam yelled.

"But the good news is that when we get home, it's nothing but good old-fashioned fun!" Tucker said.

"What do you mean "fun?"" Danny alleged. "You just told us 45 seconds ago that we had 18 homework assignments!"

"Oh yeah. Right."

But just then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh oh. Here? Now?" Danny said. "Guys, I need to go-"

"To the bathroom?" Sam cut in.

"No!" Danny yelled. "Ghost!"

"Oh." Tucker and Sam said. "We'll go get the thermos."

Danny ran into the nearest alley and went ghost. Sure enough, Danny Phantom transpired from the alley with no sign of his human half.

"I am the Box Ghost!" a familiar voice wailed behind him. Danny turned around. There floated a blue skinned ghost wearing overalls.

"What?" Danny moaned. "You? Again?"

"Yes! It is I! The Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and square!" he stated. Then The Box Ghost paused for a moment. "I am The Box Ghost!"

"You just said that," Danny commented. "But, anyways, I have a test to study for, and I don't need you to waste my time, Box Ghost." Danny flew down to the alley and turned back to his human form.

"Do not ignore me, foolish human! For I am-"

"The Box Ghost! We all know that already! Give it a rest! You say that what, 40 times a day or something?" Danny walked away with his back facing the irritating ghost. Then he saw Sam and Tucker running up to him.

"Danny!" they said when they caught up to him. "We got the thermos!"

"I don't need it," Danny explained. "It was The Box-- Duck!"

"Box Duck? Who's The Box- Whoa!" A cardboard box was sent flying in their direction and hit Danny, Sam and Tucker directly. They landed in a gigantic trimmed bush. Danny opened his eyes.

"On second thought, maybe I do need the thermos." Danny corrected. He jumped out of the bushes with sticks and leaves still stuck to his hair. "Nice," he said as he pulled a stick out. Then Danny looked around. "Going ghost... again!" Two glowing white rings of light formed around his waist and traveled in opposite directions up and down his body, changing his raven-black hair to a snowy silver white, his sky blue eyes to a bright glowing green, and his blue jeans and T-shirt to a black jumpsuit with silver accents and an emblem labeled "DP." Danny flew up, met face-to-face with the bothersome Box Ghost, and shot an ecto-blast. The Box Ghost was sent flying backwards. Danny met up with him again. Suddenly, from behind him, a gray rock-hard box tackled him and left Danny lying on the ground.

"What the- Who would get the idea to make a stone box?" Danny said as he leisurely stood up.

But without notice, out of the box fell a mysterious purplish-black glowing gem, which fell into Danny's backpack. (He was still wearing it.) Then he looked at The Box Ghost. "Okay, that's it! I've already spent a half-hour trying to deal with you, so no more Mr. Nice Phantom!"

Danny took a deep breath, and used his Ghostly Wail. An earsplitting, ghastly shriek ascended over the ground, knocking over some trees, The Box Ghost, and windows.

"Tucker, now!" Sam commanded.

"Okay!" Tucker replied.

He opened the lid of the thermos and activated it. A stream of shining blue light hit The Box ghost and captured him while Danny was still using his wail. Then the wail softened, and Danny fell to the ground and transformed back to his human self. Sam and tucker walked up to him.

"You used your wail against The Box Ghost, your weakest enemy?" Tucker asked.

"Well... yeah," Danny said, panting. "Do you even know how annoying he is?"

"But still," Sam joined in. "You didn't really have a reason to-"

"Who cares if I didn't have a reason to?" Danny argued. "All I wanted to do is to get the idiotic fight over with, finish our homework before Lancer fries us again, and be prepared for the twenty ghosts that bother me tomorrow!"

"How do you know that it's going to be twenty?" Tucker joked.

"Tucker..."

"Um... let's... just... go home now before something's going to happen..." and with that Tucker rushed off down the street.

"Come-" Sam prevented Danny from finishing.

"Ignore him," Sam said. Then she and Danny walked home together.

A/N: Okay, how was it? closes eyes, crosses fingers I hope it wasn't _too_ bad, I mean, it really IS my first FanFic. And I'll never be as good as you guys who are reading this...

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be looking forward to your reviews. Also, I'll try to make Danny say as many "Going ghosts" as possible, because something will happen later on that will prevent him from saying it throughout the whole "Cursed" series. And that's because I write my stories on notebook paper first before I type it on FanFiction. I'm already on my 2nd story in there. 


	2. The Mysterious Gem

A/N: Look... "Something" came up in my family, so I couldn't post this sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

**CHAPTER TWO: THE MYSTERIOUS GEM**

"Danny, your backpack is glowing," Tucker remarked. He stared at the glow from Danny's violet backpack.

"What?" Danny questioned.

"I said,' your backpack is glowing!'" Tucker answered.

"How?" Danny took his backpack off and looked inquiringly inside it.

"How what?" Sam questioned.

"How my backpack is glowing," Danny answered. He was now scavenging through his backpack.

"Your backpack is glowing?" Tucker asked.

"Yes! Aren't you the one who told me in the first place?"

"Told you what?"

"THAT MY BACKPACK IS GLOWING!"

"Your backpack is glowing?"

"TUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Danny's eyes flashed a flamboyant green.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tucker promptly apologized. Danny glanced at him for a split second and began digging through his backpack again.

"I think this may be the problem," Danny said as he took out a dark, glowing, purplish- black gemstone. It was no larger than a baseball. "How did this get in my backpack?"

"How should we know?" replied Sam. "It's _your_ backpack."

"But it's glowing the same color that you're wearing all the time."

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"Well, I had nothing to do with it!"

"Then who-" Danny stopped in the middle of his sentence by a burning sensation in his hand.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, dropping the gem. He held his burnt hand rigidly.

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker apprehensively asked him. He picked up the gem and observed it with curiosity.

"Yeah, I guess," Danny said, still holding his hand.

"What just happened?" Sam asked along with Tucker.

"I don't know; I held the gem in my hand and it just... started to burn,"

"Well we should go to FentonWorks and check it out," Sam suggested. "It's probably because of a ghost or something."

"Good idea," Danny agreed. Then he slipped his hand under his shirt and walked towards

FentonWorks.

--------------------

"Are you feeling any better?" Sam asked Danny as she wrapped a bandage around his hand. They were in Danny's room.

"I'm not sick or anything, but yeah, I'm fine." he replied.

"That's great," Sam replied. She didn't seem very enthusiastic. "There, I finished wrapping your hand."

"Thanks," Danny said. He stood up. "I wonder what could be taking him so long."

"You mean Tucker?" Sam scoffed. "He always takes too long. His PDA's probably gone "wonky" again."

Then they heard the doorbell ring.

"That's probably Tucker," Danny said. "I'll get it." He went ghost and phased through the door.

Then Sam asked, "Why-"

"Because I want to!" Danny called back, hoping Sam would hear him through the wall. Danny paused, and then flew downstairs to answer the door.

"Tuc-" he started to say, but instead of seeing Tucker, he met the eyes of his parents.

"Ghost!" they yelled, hastily bringing out their weapons and aiming them at Danny.

"Uh oh," Danny said. He backed away before phasing through the ceiling to avoid the ghost hunters. He changed back to his human self.

"Parents home?"

Danny turned around, realizing that he was back in his own room with Sam.

"Um... yeah," Danny replied.

"Tried to tear you apart "molecule by molecule?""

"Yep,"

"Flew upstairs and realized that you shouldn't answer the door when you're in ghost form because your parents may threaten to shoot you and take you to the lab downstairs so they can finally begin to dissect their first ghost?"

"Since when have you become so specific?" Danny remarked.

"Danny!" a voice called from downstairs.

Danny opened the door and walked towards his parents.

"Mom... Dad..." he said, trying to sound innocent. "You're home early... again...for the 100th time..."

"We're just trying to check in on you dear," Maddie said. Then she looked around the house suspiciously. "Oh, and Danny,"

"Yes Mom?" he replied. He knew they were going to ask about Phantom.

"Have you seen the Ghost Boy? Your father and I just saw him here a few seconds ago, and he was answering the door," Maddie stated.

They _did_ ask about Phantom.

"Well... um... why was he answering the door?" Danny said, trying to keep them busy.

"We don't know, honey, but I think he haunts this place. We do see him quite often around FentonWorks anyways." Then Maddie glanced at Danny's hand. "Danny, why is a bandage wrapped around your hand?"

"This?" Danny had strangely forgotten about his hand. "Um... it's nothing you need to worry about." Danny paused. "I gotta go now." He began running upstairs.

"Danny wait!" Maddie grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. "A bandaged hand _is _something we have to worry about!" She began unwrapping the bandage.

"Mom, no!" Danny cautioned, but it was too late.

Maddie saw a swollen hand, splattered with ectoplasm and could not help but to ask,

"What happened?"

Danny was stunned, not knowing what to say. By that sight maybe she had found out he was half- ghost!

"Mom, I can explain!" Danny said quickly. Maddie stood beside him with curiosity.

"Uh... there was a ghost at Casper High and... um... I got hit with one off its blasts. Then when I got home Sam wrapped my hand in a bandage and you unwrapped it..."

"Oh, sweetie! You should've told us when we came home!" Maddie said with a sudden change of emotion. "Do you know the ghost's name?"

"No,"

"Was it the Ghost Boy?'

"No,"

"Who was it then?"

"I don't know,"

"What did it look like?"

"It was invisible,"

"How do you know that it was a ghost then?"

"I just do," Danny realized he had said something stupid, and slapped himself. _Idiot, _he thought.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be staking out the school again, Jack," Maddie said to her husband.

"Will I get to use the Fenton Ghost Gloves?" he finally spoke up.

"Of course, dear." Maddie answer sweetly, walking towards the lab downstairs. Jack ran after her, excited and full of joy.

Danny watched them go until they were finally out of sight, then he let out a sigh of relief. He stared at his hand, still aching with pain from the gem, and then started walking upstairs once again. He opened the door to his room and met Sam's curious eyes following his steps.

"When the doorbell rings, you go get it this time," Danny remarked, flopping onto his bed. He let his arms hang freely upside- down.

"Okay..." Sam agreed. Then the doorbell rang again. Sam quickly raced down the stairway and turned the doorknob, showing Tucker's face.

"Did Danny get hurt?" Tucker asked immediately.

"Why do you ask that?" Sam questioned.

"Because I saw Danny's parents scream 'GHOST!' when they opened the door." There was a slight pause. "Danny answered the door as Phantom, didn't he?"

"Yep," Sam nodded. He invited Tucker inside and leaded him up to Danny's bedroom.

"Did you get anything?" asked Danny, rolling over as he saw Tucker entering his room. Tucker looked at Sam, her expression obviously asking the same question.

"Uh... no," Tucker admitted shyly. "All the websites said nothing about a purplish glowing gem. Sorry."

"It's alright. We'll find out what it is soon enough," Sam said, glancing at Danny. "Danny?"

"...Whatever," Danny muttered. He seemed weak and worn-out.

"Danny, are you okay?" Tucker and Sam both asked.

"I... don't really... know..." he said softly, closing his eyes. Suddenly two rings formed around Danny's waist and transformed him into his ghostly alter-ego. Sam and Tucker looked at each other in confusion. They ran over to the dozing ghost boy and held up his injured hand. It was completely darkened purple.

"Something's wrong," Sam whispered. "Something's wrong..."


	3. Complications

**CHAPTER THREE: COMPLICATIONS**

It was dark. He felt cold and feeble, not even a lock of warmth to lead him through. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the lighting. The ghost boy looked around, wondering about where he was in. There was nothing there, it was all empty. And black. Carefully he stood up, trying to maintain his balance so that he wouldn't fall down to the vortex of darkness down below. Danny looked at himself. His hand was a purple claw. He widened his glowing green eyes, staring at it in disbelief. He moved it finger by finger. Nothing felt different.

"What...happened?" the ghost whispered silently. He jumped up to fly, but instead he fell flat on the floor... or, what seemed to be the floor. He got up again, his hand on his head to relive the pain. Suddenly the object under his feet vanished, and down he fell, falling deeper and deeper into the everlasting darkness, the shadows covering him up and ripping him to shreds. Danny screamed in pain, him being helpless as the shadows continued to claw him, bite him, destroy him...

--------------------

"Danny, wake up!" Sam urged the ghost boy, lightly moving his body. "Danny!" Sam moved him again. "Do something, Tucker!"

"What _can _I do?" Tucker admitted, telling the plain truth. "I don't even know what happened!"

Sam put her hand on Danny's chest. Nothing.

"Tucker, Danny doesn't have a pulse! What do we do? What do we do???" Sam breathed heavily, staring in horror at the silent ghost boy.

"I'll go get Jazz, she'll know," Tucker suggested as he ran out the door. Sam paused for a few seconds, and then looked back at Danny.

"I know you're in there somewhere, Danny, I just know it," Sam said as she lay down beside him. "Just... if you die, I want you to die beside me." She wrapped his arms around herself, calming down just a little bit. She had always dreamed of this happening... just not like this. The goth closed her eyes until she heard a voice from downstairs.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DANNY'S DEAD???"

"No, no! I meant, uh, just not breathing, or, um,"

Sam heard heavy footsteps running upstairs. Quickly she knocked herself out of her dreams and sat upright, a slight smile appearing on her face. She looked at the door, which had a terrified sister in its opening.

"DANNY!!!" she screamed. She jerked towards him and hastily felt his heart. "Oh, please don't be dead, please don't be dead," Jazz prayed. A more worried look fell on her face. Then she looked at Sam, and then Tucker, who had just finished running up the steps. "What in the world happened?"

"We don't really know," Sam and Tucker muttered. "He got in a fight with the Box Ghost and..."

"Danny got beaten up by the Box Ghost???" Jazz asked.

"Of course not!" Sam swiftly corrected. "Anyways, we figured that a gem fell into Danny's backpack while he was fighting, so we took it out and tried to find out what it was."

"Did you ever find out?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Well, what do we do?"

"We were kind of hoping that you would know."

"I- I'll get Mom and Dad," Jazz stated as she walked towards the door.

"Jazz, no!" Sam ran after her, grabbing her blouse. "Don't get your parents!"

"Why not?" Jazz asked in confusion.

"Because we can't get Danny to change back into Danny Fenton!" Sam clarified, "They would rip him to shreds!"

"What else _can_ we do??" Jazz argued.

Sam stayed silent for a moment, thinking of an answer. "We'll just sit here until he comes back."

"What?" Jazz exclaimed.

"Trust me, Jazz," Sam soothed. "If I know your brother, he'll be fine within the next day." She smiled.

"Alright, Sam," Jazz said, sitting on the bed next to Danny. "But you better be right."

--------------------

Danny landed with a hard and painful thud, wincing in pain from all the clawing and torture. He lay there silently, his costume torn, his body aching as his glowing green eyes stared above him. The legroom was somber, it was darkening, and the radiance from his eyes slowly gave away...

Was he dying?

Danny couldn't move; it hurt too much to do that. Here he was, the great Danny Phantom, lying helplessly on the floor with blood and ectoplasm pouring continuously from his wounds, leaving a puddle of red and green liquid uncared for.

"Someone... please help me..." he managed to whisper. No answer came.

Where was he? What was happening? The ghost boy wished he knew. Suddenly there was a moan.

"Phantom..." it wailed. Danny alerted. A figure appeared in front of him. Dark and scary, obviously not wanting its time to be wasted. It was completely drenched in midnight- black, save for its terrifying red eyes.

"Who... who are you?" Danny silently questioned.

"I am Shadowspell, King of Darkness and all your worst nightmares..." The red eyes vanished for a split second. It reappeared behind Danny. "I see that you have found my gem... And now cursed for eternity..."

"What?" Danny's eyes widened, not believing what "Shadowspell" had just said.

"The gem held a deep curse, _my _curse, a curse which can never be broken..." Pause. "I knew that fate would lead you into my hands, Phantom, and that I would be the one to take over your body, your life, your power..."

Danny stayed silent.

"Foolish little ghost child... You have so much potential, yet you absolutely refuse to use it for your own gain..." He chuckled. "You have had your chance, but now it is my turn to use _your _powers to take back the earth... and my kingdom."

The red eyes now seemed to fly towards him, faster, faster, until they were right in his face. Then the ghost boy felt something in his chest, a pain so unbearable that he had to wince and strain all over. Something was sinking in. He fell down, hurt so badly as Shadowspell continued to overshadow him... inch by inch, just for the fun of it. His world darkened as Shadowspell's grew brighter... no matter how ironic it was. Danny lost control, Shadowspell sinking in deeper and deeper into his subconscious, his green eyes mixing into red. He couldn't fight it anymore.

"Too late, ghost boy, you had your chance..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Just Another Night

A/N: ...Uh... Sorry I haven't updated for quite a while (Seems that way at least) but I've just been busy with... other things. looks around

Along with that, I've been working on various FanFics rather than working on this one, which may explain the lack of updates. I just had SO many new ideas and when I keep them stuffed up in my head for so long, I just can't resist putting them down...

That _is _called a Plot Bunny, isn't it?

...Actually, don't answer that. But either way, here's Chapter Four...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER FOUR: JUST ANOTHER NIGHT**

Danny woke up with a start. He breathed heavily, and he had a really bad pain in his head. Danny rolled over on his bed, his glowing green eyes staring wearily out the glass window of his blue-tinted room. Was it all a dream?

Quickly, he took his hand out of the bed covers and stared at it. It couldn't have been a dream. His hand was still drenched a dark black and purple color.

He sighed and put his hand down. If only he knew what was happening...

The ghost boy shot quick glance at the clock. It read 11:58 p.m. Strange, he didn't remember going to bed, or even changing into his ghost form for that matter. Danny then concentrated to change back to his human form, but no luck. He slightly gasped. He tried again, but he still remained a ghost.

_Don't tell me Dad zapped me with the Power- Stopper-... Whatever of his again, _Danny thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the soft comforts of his bed.

_Maybe Jazz knows what's going on,_ he suggested to himself. Silently he slipped out of his bed and phased through the door to Jazz's uncommonly pink room. Below him lay a peacefully dozing sister.

"Jazz," he whispered softly as he flew down and nudged the girl. She grunted and rolled to the other side.

But before he got another chance to wake her up, Danny felt another pain in his chest. The same pain that he had felt in his so- called "dream." The ghost boy knew what was happening. Danny held his body tight, squeezing himself, trying to make the hurt go away, but he knew nothing would work. He closed his eyes and fell to the floor, accidentally phasing himself down to the kitchen below where he landed on a cold, wooden table.

He gathered enough power to glimpse at the clock, which read midnight, 12:00. He just knew something strange would happen at that time.

It was so hard to resist overshadowing, Danny knew that. Especially if there's no one to reject out of your body.

He tried not to scream, not to wake up the others who were happily in bed with not even the smallest amount of worries. But in pain, he DID scream.

What luck he had today.

Like lightning, Danny saw his orange- haired sister running down the stairs, with Jack and Maddie right behind her.

_Oh no._

Danny had to escape, quickly, too, at that. Using his last bit of will, he phased himself through the wall and landed on the floor outside. But surely, then, his world darkened as his eyes turned a dark, ruthless shade of crimson red...

---

"The ghost went this way, Maddie!" Jack called out to his wife. They took out their weapons, ready to battle, and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Jazz cried, running after her ghost- obsessed parents. "Don't go!"

"And why shouldn't we?" asked her mother in an annoyed tone.

"Because... it's late and you should be in bed! You can go catch the ghost tomorrow!" Jazz answered, hoping that they wouldn't hurt Danny.

"But the ghost may hurt somebody!" argued Maddie.

"Didn't you see how hurt Phantom was? He's in no condition to do that to anybody!" Jazz quarreled.

"All the better for Amity Park to get rid of him!" Maddie answered once more. She quickly opened the door and ran outside.

"Mom!" Jazz yelled and ran after her, with Jack looking confused and following.

Maddie looked around, her ecto-gun armed and ready. However, there was no sight of the ghost boy.

"Jack, go look over there," Maddie said to her husband. Jack nodded and did what he was told.

Jazz looked at her parents, but had no thought of them now. _At least I know that Danny's not dead, _Jazz thought. _And that he got away from Mom and Dad._ Another thought came into her mind, making her run back inside her house and dialing Sam's number. It took a few minutes before someone answered the other line.

"H- Hello?" yawned a sleepy Sam.

"Sam! Danny's woken up!"

"Rea-"

"Yes, really! But then my parents were after him so he phased through the wall and was gone!" Jazz panted.

"W-"

"Come over here and help me look for him!"

"Ok, ok!" answered Sam, a bit annoyed. But before she could say anything else, the Goth heard an unpleasant dial tone in her ear. That Jazz.

Sam sighed and put up the phone.

_I guess I should be getting over there now, _she thought, walking out of her room somewhat sleepily. Sam grabbed her coat, zipped it on, and headed for the front door as quickly and quietly as she could. She would be dead if her parents woke up.

As she laid her hand on the doorknob, she heard a slight swoosh behind her. The girl hastily spun around, eying the room. Nothing but the darkness.

"It was... probably nothing..." she said to herself, she voice calming to a whisper. Sam turned back to the door, this time successfully turning the knob and slipping out.

However, luck wasn't on her side today. Closing the door, Sam sped towards FentonWorks, also hearing slight voices of Danny's parents. She shook it out of her head and continued running. Until something stopped her in her tracks.

But it wasn't a something. It was a some_one_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _Groan _Sorry it was so short!!! Me bad writer:(


End file.
